DESCRIPTION: The Assessment Core will create, develop, and evaluate measures for developmental epidemiologic research, and train researchers in the use of measures needed for further progress in Developmental Epidemiology. These measures will be available to Center researchers and to developmental researchers in general. The Core will also provide advice and interviewer resources to researchers working on Center-funded pilot projects.